


3 Discussions

by skinscript (Infie)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/pseuds/skinscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three discussions that took place after the main events of Enemy at the Gate</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Discussions

**1\. Teyla and John**

"John."

"Hey Teyla. What do you think of the view?"

"It is lovely."

"... Ok. What's wrong?"

"Is it true that the IOA will not permit the city to return to New Lantea?"

"Uh. I don't know. I don't think they've started to think about it yet."

"Without the city in Pegasus, we are unable to reach any of the gates there."

"Right."

"This is unacceptable."

"Well, Teyla, I don't think we're going to get to make that decision..."

"I think of the city as my home, John, as you know. But my home is also with _my son_ , and Torren is not here. He is _there_."

"Uhm."

"I'm glad we have discussed this, John."

"Yeah. Uh, me too."

**2\. Rodney and John**

"A nuke? Seriously? Jesus, John! I can't leave you alone for five minutes!"

"It was the only way, Rodney."

"So you keep telling me. Every. Single. Time. And what the hell does it say about you that there's been enough of those times for me to be talking about them in the plural? I mean, what is it? Does the radiation trip some sort of suicidal lemming instinct in your brain that says 'fly to hive ship, press detonate'?"

"Lemmings don't suicide."

"That's because they have more self-preservation instincts than YOU!"

"Look, it was that or lose Earth, ok? What would you have done?"

"Sabotage all their systems so that when they launched the darts or attempted to fire they'd blow up themselves, evidently, since that is _what I was doing when you were about to trigger the bomb_!"

"Yeah, well, that wasn't one of my options."

"Fine. Fine. But from now on, the nukes are strictly off limits to you."

"Rodney, shut up."

 

**3\. Rodney and Radek**

"Radek! Oh, thank god!"

"I am glad we were able to make it in time, Rodney. It is good to see you too."

"Hey - wait a minute. How the hell did you make it this fast? It should have taken you hours more to get here, maybe days!"

"Now, Rodney..."

"The wormhole drive! You went to Woolsey with the wormhole drive! I can't believe you! I _told_ you that drive wasn't ready. You probably didn't even wait for the gate to close, did you?"

"I did, actually. But pretty much immediately after, I admit it!"

"You could have destroyed the city! _Jennifer_ was in the city!"

"Doctor Keller is in city, but Colonel Sheppard is on Earth. _You_ are on hive ship. Would you really have chosen otherwise?"

"..."

"I thought not. This way, you can blame me for risking our city to save your miserable life."

"You're going to gloat forever, aren't you?"

"Pretty much, yes. For now, I go to check the power systems and undo my magnificent patchwork to the drive."

"Radek?"

"Yes, Rodney? You wish to berate me some more?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, Rodney."

-30-  



End file.
